This invention relates to Viscosity Index Improvers (VII), and more particularly to an antioxidant bound Viscosity Index Improving polymethacrylate lubricant additive.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, lubricating oils for internal combustion engines typically contain a multitude of additives which function as detergents, dispersants, viscosity index improvers, pour depressants, etc., to improve the properties of the oil. It is found that it is particularly necessary to improve the resistance of a lubricating oil to oxidation.
In developing suitable additives for imparting various properties to lubricating oils, polymethacrylate polymers have been found to be useful for a variety of applications in lubricants. Some of their chief uses are as Viscosity Index (VI) improvers and pour point depressants (PPD's) for lubricants. The preparation of functionalized PMA's has increased in recent years. Many functionalized PMA's contain some amine functionality for the purpose of imparting dispersancy to the polymer. Other functionalized PMA's are also known, but to a lesser extent. There are, however, only a few examples of antioxidants being incorporated into the polymers. In developing PMA's which impart multifunctional properties to VII's and lubricants there has not been proved an adequate process for synthesizing a multifunctional PMA, incorporating antioxidants.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method, i.e. a synthesis, for producing antioxidant polymethacrylates (PMA's).